Fight for the City
by Taniciusfox
Summary: Two new students show up and they act suspiciously.Jake soon finds out a war is going to start on New York's streets.Chapter 5 up!
1. Two New Students

Disclaimer:I do not own American dragon or all other related characters.I do own Mana and Drake though.

"Alright,students,"Prof.Rottwood said,"We will be having two new foreign exchange students joining us for the rest of the year."

A boy walked in.He had a green shirt,blue eyes,white shoes,black hair,blue jeans,and a he looked friendly.

"This is Mana Lee from China.He will no doubt excel in this class.He shows plenty of knowledge of mythology.He should be a role model for all of you."Rottwood said."We also have another student."

Another boy walked in.He had a black jacket over a red shirt.He had black shoes and black pants.The end of his shirt sleeves,bottom of his shoes,and end of his pants had red rims.He wore sunglasses for some reason.He had a smirk on his face.

"This is Drake Shen.He also comes from China.Now that introductions are complete,let's get on with the lesson.Mana,you may sit in the front by the door.Drake,you may sit in front of Mr.Long there."

Drake and Mana went and took there seats.Jake saw Drake had a picture of a black dragon with red outlines on the back of his jacket.

"Right,now,"Rottwood said slamming down and opening a book on his desk."Turn to page 253,so we can begin the..."He glanced at Drake."Mr.Shen,"he said walking towards Drake,"I'm afraid I must ask you to remove your glasses.Those don't look like the kind for reading problems!"

Drake pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Rottwood.Rottwood read the paper.It was from an eye doctor.

"So, your eyes cannot stand up to sunlight.Let's prove this theory."Rottwood removed Drake's glasses.If you looked at Roottwood good enough,you'd see a hint of terror in his eyes."Ummm,anyways,let's get on with the lesson."he said putting the glasses back on Drake."Turn to page 253,and read about the phoenix."

Jake was curious why Rottwood didn't seem to mind anymore.He soon caught up with Trixie and Spud.

"Yo,guys.Is it just me,or did Rottwood seem a little strange after he saw Drake's eyes?"

"It's not just you,Jake,one of my friends said that during her class,he kept stopping in mid-sentence,looking around the room strangely,and one of his eyes were twitching.She's after our class."

When they reached his home,Jake said goodbye and walked inside.The day went by fast and after having dinner,he took a shower and went to bed.Little did he know he was going to have bad dreams(Or in this case,nightmares.)


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimer:I do not own american dragon or related characters.I do own Mana and Drake.

Jake was on top of a building.The night was black and flashing with lightning.He could get a glimpse of the Huntsman with his back to him.

"Here's my chance!"he said as he flew into the Huntsman.When he hit it,the body just collapsed and something leaped out of the way.Jake looked at it confused.

"What the?"

A skull rolled out and the wind blew the cape away.It revealed a skeleton.There was no meat on the bones.It was just bare.He heard a sound behind him.He spun around.

"Who's there?"

A figure clothed with a black robe stepped out of the shadows.He wore a hood.Jake saw glowing red eyes under the hood.

"Do you enjoy my work,Dragon?"It said,"I thought he wasss good.But his niece was even better.I sssaved a few partsss if you're hungry.Hahaha!"

He tossed what looked like a towel toward him wrapped around something.Jake caught it and opened it up.Staring back was a head with blue eyes.

"Oh no,Rose!"Jake said.He tossed it down with anger.He flew towards the figure,holding his fist out."I'll kill you,you bastard!"Jake flew towards him in an attempt to kill.The figure quickly dodged and grabbed Jake's arm.He twisted Jake around so he was behind him."Why are you doing this?"Jake asked.

"For the mere pleasssure of torturing you,Dragon.I'm a sssadissst,you sssee.Now,if you excussse me,it isss time to drink."

"Drink what?"Jake asked nervously.

Jake's question was soon answered when he felt something pierce his neck.Pain shot through his body.He felt a sucking sensation on his neck.He looked over and saw him with his teeth clamped on his shoulder.The hood was removed.He saw a black dragon head with red outlines around the eyes.Two fangs longer than the other teeth were in his neck.His eyes were closed.He heard something in his head.( and means telepathy.)

Sleep,dragon.I want to make this more painless.Death seems quicker and painless if you sleep. Jake tried and when his eyes closed,he screamed in pain and fell down.He was dead.

Jake woke up screaming."Man that was one crazy dream.I shouldn't go back to sleep."

Jake soon fell asleep anyways.He had more nightmares,but we won't get into those.


	3. The Mark

Disclaimer:I do not own American dragon or other related characters.I do own Mana and Drake.

Jake woke up and went down for breakfast.His mom was making pancakes.

"Jake,honey,are you alright?"She said putting pancakes down in front of him."I heard you scream last night."

"Yeah,just fine,mom.Nightmares is all."he replied.He began to eat.Jake finished and went to get ready for school.His mom watched him and saw something on his palm.

"Jake!What did you draw on your palm!"She said.

"What?"Jake looked at his left palm and saw something on it.It had a pointed star on it surrounded by something like a circular dream cloud."But,Mom!I didn't draw this!It must have showed up while I was asleep."He thought for a moment."Haley!"

Haley came into the room with a smile."What is it,Jake?"

"Did you draw this while I was asleep!"he asked angrily.

"No.I went to bed earlier than you."she replied calmly.

"She's right,honey.You went to bed at 10:30 and she went at 9:00.She couldn't have done it."

"Whatever."Jake said as he went to the sink to wash it off.He put soap on,ran the hot water,and washed his hands.The ink was smeared on his hand,but at least it was gone."Ha!Nice try,Haley,it came right off!"Jake said,"You should've used permanent marker!Haha...What!"he said as he saw the ink move back into it's original position.He washed it again and again,but it returned to it's position every time."It won't come off!"he said in surprise.

"It must be magic,Jake.Only Fu Dog and Grandpa could get that off!"Haley said laughing a little.

"Right!I'll go now!"Jake said heading for his skateboard gear.

"Jacob Long!I don't think so.I put you in school so you'll go.You can see Grandpa for this after school."

"But Mom!"

"Is that clear!"

"Yes Mam."Jake said annoyed.

"Good,honey.Now get to school or you'll be late for class."She said kissing him on the cheek.Jake left out the front door. He headed for school.When he got to the schoolyard,he saw Rose talking to someone.Upon getting closer,he found out it was...Drake.

"So you want to go to the dance with me,Rose?"Drake asked politely.Jake looked around.He had to cause a distraction.Drake became popular and Rose might say yes.He had an idea.He would head towards them and pretend to lose control of the skateboard.He would crash into Drake and the question would stay unanswered.He sped towards them.Rose was thinking what to say.

"Yes Drake.I'd love to go to the dance with you."Rose said.

As soon as these words hit Jake's ears,he fell off his board.It wasn't intentional though.The skateboard went and crashed into a wall.Jake hit the ground hard and lay unconscious.The last thing he saw was Drake and other kids looking down on him.Drake,however,seemed to be smiling evilly.

5 and a half hours later...

"Jake,honey!Please wake up!"A caring voice seemed to be saying.Jake slowly opened his eyes.

"Mom?"Jake said.

"Oh,Jake!You had me so worried!I thought I was going to lose you!"His mom squeezed him with a hug.

"Mom!I can't breath!"Jake said gasping for air.

"Oh,sorry honey."She said as she let go and stood up.

Jake looked around."How long have I been out?"

"About 5 hours,29 minues,and 36.79 seconds."another voice said.Jake looked at where the voice had come from.The family parted to let someone through.A couple looks revealed him as Mana.

"Hey aren't you that new kid?Mana,I think it was?"Jake said.Mana nodded in response."Mom,what's Mana doing here?"

"Mana came to check on you when he heard you were hurt.He says he cares for his fellow students greatly.Mana,would you mind staying for dinner?We'd love to get to know you."

"Of course,Mrs.Long,if it's alright with Jake,of course."Mana replied.

"Jake?"she asked."Is it alright withn you?"

"Sure,mom."Jake replied.

At dinner,patatoes,corn and steak were served.Everyone began to eat.

"So,Mana,pardon me for asking."Jake's dad said,"But how did you get your name?"

After Mana swallowed the food in his mouth,he said,"Well in my family,it's tradition to wait a few weeks after birth to determine a name.They name it after interest,ability,skills and such.When I was young,I looked in a dictionary that had fallen on the floor and when my parents saw me,I was pointing to the word 'Mana.'"My mom liked it because she's Polynesian,the language it came from."

"What does mana mean anyway?"Jake's dad asked.

"It is a magical force that can be transmitted among animals and objects.",Mana replied.

"Ha!Magic!What a crazy thing."he said.

"Of course!That's what I find strange about my name."

Everyone laughed.Only the dad was the real one that laughed.Everyone else faked a laugh as they knew magic was very real.After dinner,Mana said goodbye and went home.If they kept looking outside like Jake,they would have seen him walk into an alley.Jake's glance was broken when he heard his mom calling.If he kept looking,he would have seen a green glow from the alley.

"Jake,"his mom said"Go with grandpa to the shop so he can look at your hand."

"Why can't we all just do it here?"Jake asked.His mom tilted her head towards his father."Oh,right",Jake said.

At the shop,Jake's grandpa examined his hand."Strange,this look's familiar."He said thinking."Fu Dog,go get that book I was reading a month ago."Fu went to get it.He returned with a book.Grandpa opened it on his desk."Let's see.Ah!Here we are!"Grandpa's eye's opened up in shock.

"What's the matter,gramps?"Jake asked.

"I am sorry,young one.It says here you are cursed with a Marecaster's spell.Until it is removed,you will have nightmares whenever you sleep!"his grandpa said.

"What's a marecaster?"Jake asked.

"A marecaster is a person who causes nightmares in others.They inherited their power from the mares.Mares are magical beings that cause bad dreams."His grandpa said.

"So remove it!I don't want to relive last night!"Jake said pulling on his hair.

"I am afraid I cannot.Only the being who put it on you or those with mare powers may remove it."

"So I just have to go kick some mare's butt.That's easy!"Jake began to take a Kung Fu pose.

"Not mare.Marecaster.The mares died out centuries ago.Groups of humans found their den and practiced their art.And if you slay the person who put it on you,it stays on forever!"Grandpa said.

Jake had the 'WHAT!' expression on his face."Aww man!"

"It is too late to head back home.Your mother called me on that contraption and said you can stay here."Grandpa said pointing to the telephone.

"Goodnight kid!"Fu Dog said,"Enjoy your sleep...Err...nightmares."They turned off the light and left Jake in the dark.Jake went inside his sleeping bag.He soon fell asleep.

"Thisss isss going to be a long night for Mr.Long."a voice from outside said."Enjoy the night.It will lassst longer than you think.I love my mare powersss.Hahaha!"The figure turned around and headed off into the distance.


	4. Before the Battle

Disclaimer:I do not own American dragon or other related characters.I do own Drake and Mana.

"Hey,kid,wake up!Time for school."Fu Dog said shaking Jake.Jake just rolled over and continued to sleep.

"Not now,Mom.Just ten more minutes."Jake said sleepily.Fu just rolled his eyes.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this..."Fu said pulling out a potion.He dropped it and quickly covered his ears.As soon as it hit the ground, a loud sound was heard that shaked the ground for many blocks.Jake's eyes snapped open immediately.He jumped up quickly.

"Oh no!You ain't drinking my blood again!Dragon Up!"he said transforming into a dragon."Now eat this!"he said trying to hit Fu.Fu Dog rolled out of the way,barely avoiding Jake's dragon-fist.

"Kid,relax!"Fu said barely avoiding a dragon-kick."It's Fu!"

"Oh no!I ain't falling for your shapeshifting trick again."Jake said.Fu walked back and tripped on something.He looked up at Jake and saw Jake had a black outline around his eye.Jake prepared a fireball.Fu looked up,knowing he would be vaporized.Jake was about to breathe when two thin,but strong blue dragon arms grabbed Jake from behind.Jake struggled to break free.

"Young one,snap out of it!"his grandpa said snapping his fingers.The outlines around Jake's eyes dissapeared.He shook his head,regaining control.He shifted back to human form.His grandpa let him down and also shifted back to his human form."I was afraid of this."Grandpa said getting the book from last night."It says that if you are awakened unnaturally from the nightmares cast by the spell,you will inherit the traits of the one who casted it on you.The trance can only be broken by a dragon snapping his or her fingers."

"We're both lucky that your family is full of dragon's,kid."Fu said."If he hadn't broken the spell,you'd be posessed,and I would be..."he let out a nervous sound,"a pile of ash.By the way,remind me not to use a dragon's roar potion."

"Sorry I tried to hurt you guys."Jake said.

"It is not your fault,young dragon.We must break the spell."Grandpa said.

"I know,but how?"Jake said.

"It turns out,"Grandpa said,"That the marecaster can be traced by using the symbol.I will look for the spell.It should be ready by the time you get back from school.Now hurry off or you'll be late."

Jake got on his gear and headed for school.He looked at his watch.His eyes shot open in shock."Oh no!I'm 10 minutes late.Rottwood's going to kill me!"He began to move faster.He finally arrived.He went inside and rushed to class.

"And what happens when a phoenix passes on?"Prof.Rottwood asked.He selected Mana."Mr.Lee.Please tell us what happens when a phoenix dies."Mana was about to answer when Jake came in.Rottwood looked over."Actually,Mr.Lee,"Rottwood said,a smile growing on his face,"I think Mr.Long will answer the question."He turned towards Jake and asked,"Mr.Long,what happens when a phoenix dies?"Jake looked around nervously.Mana clenched his teeth.'Poor Jake.',he thought.

"Umm..."Jake said,"They get buried."Jake said shrugging and putting a nervous smile on his face.

"This is incorrect,Mr.Long.A phoenix catches fire and is reborn from it's ashes."Rottwood said."You will get an F on your test for sure.Kids like Mana and Drake,however,will score higher than all of you."

The hours passed quickly and on the way out,he found Spud and Trixie.

"Hey Spud,Trxie,wait up."Jake said.They talked and were nearing Jake's house.

"Hey,Jake.Sorry Rottwood embarassed you like that."Trixie said."What I don't get is how come you don't turn into a dragon and kick his butt.(Spud and Trixie found out he was a dragon in an episode.)Give him a real mythology lesson."Trixie said.

"I wish I could,Trixie,but there are rules I have to follow."Jake said."And it gets worse.I have an F in Rottwood's class,I have to fight all sorts all sorts of evil guys,and I have nightmares every night.I mean,what else can go wrong!"

That was soon answered when something green crashed in front of them.It was a dragon.He seemed knocked out.He was green all over except for the yellow part that covered his underbelly.He had blue fins running down his back.In a few seconds,he regained consciousness.He flew into the air and was headed for something.They looked at what it was going towards.Only Jake seemed to recognize it.It wore a black cloak and hood.It had gold flame outlines on it's sleeves and the bottom of the cloak.And he saw those two menacing red eyes that glowed in the darkness of the hood.

"It's him..."Jake said."The one from my dream.Dragon up!"Jake said.He transformed and flew towards the figure.He landed on the rooftop and stood next to the green dragon.The cloaked figure had it's back turned to them.

"You shouldn't be here.This is my fight."was all the green dragon said.He was already in a combat pose.

"And let you have all the fun!Yeah right!"Jake said.

"This isn't a game."the green dragon said.

"Look,can we finish this then settle our dispute."Jake said.The green dragon nodded to say yes.

"Excellent,dragonsss.Now that all the gatekeepersss are here,we can begin the ceremony!"the figure said turning around.He quickly drew two swords from inside the robe.The battle was about to begin.


	5. The Battle

Disclaimer:I do not own American dragon or related characters.I do own Mana and Drake.

Time seemed to stand still.Jake and the green dragon stared at the cloaked figures red eyes.

"Ssso dragonsss,how would you like to be killed today?Sssliced into a million piecesss?"He put a sword in front of his face."Burned to a crisssp?"He blew fire from under the cloak at them.They dodged easily."Or ripped to piecesss?"He ripped his cloak's arms apart,revealing two black dragon arms.They had spikes coming out of each knuckle.The fingers looked sharp as daggers.Small spikes came out of the shoulders.They turned into human arms and the cloak regenerated.

"So you are part human."Jake said folding his arms.

"Sssilence dragon!"The figure said,"Do not mention my human ancessstry!"You could tell he was mad,even under the cloak.He got into a combat position."Now let'sss begin,ssshall we?"He rushed forward,jumped up and slammed his swords into the ground where Jake and the green dragon stood.They rolled out of the way.Jake shot three fireballs at the figure.The figure turned towards him and used his swords to deflect the balls.

"I can't be defeated that easssily,dragon!"The figure said.

Jake smiled."Who said I needed to hit you?"Jake said confidently.

"What?"The figure said.He turned around and saw the green dragon slash him in the chest.He screamed in pain.Clutching the wound, he leaped back."You ssshall pay for that dragon."His voice grew incredibly cold in tone.He quickly tried to slash Jake.For the next ten minutes,he and the green dragon dodged slashes.They also talked.

"So green.Why was this battle yours to begin with?"Jake asked dodging a horizontal slash.

"Because me and him have fought for some time.And I have a name,you know."The green dragon replied.

"What is it?"Jake asked.He was almost slashed.

"Can't say."He said.

"Why don't you two ssshut the hell up and ssstay still,damnit!"The figure was really mad.Just as he said these words,Jake and the green dragon reached the rooftops edge.He slashed them across the stomach with his hand,now a claw.They both screamed in pain and fell down.He came close to them and was about to shove a claw through Jake's skull."Time to die,dragonsss."He said.

The green dragon rolled over,picked up Jake and threw a silver sphere at the ground.Smoke engulfed them.The figure coughed until the smoke cleared.They were gone.

"Another day,my friendsss,another day."He said shaking a fist at the spot they were at.He turned around and the cloak seemed to be stretching.It ripped finally and a monstrous black dragon emerged.It roared a sound that could be heard for miles.It jumped up and flew off into the distance.

Unknown to them,somebody was watching through a telescope.

"Huntsgirl."The Hunstman said shortening his telescope.

"What is it,huntsmaster?"The Huntsgirl replied.

"I want you to keep an eye on that black dragon.He fought the american dragon.Perhaps the enemy of our enemy is our friend.The dragons barely survived the fight.If he is our friend,then we will skin those dragons alive!"They both began to laugh in an evil way.


End file.
